Onizuka Heita
(Defender) |number = 4 |element = Fire |team = *'Unlimited Shining' *'Zero' |seiyuu = Kobayashi Yuu |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon}} Onizuka Heita ( ) is a defender for Unlimited Shining and also for Zero. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A tenacious defender who will pursue the ball even after being evaded."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A tenacious defender who will pursue the ball even after being evaded."'' Appearance He has pink hair that is tied into five ponytails on top of his head. He has a small body size and has light teal eyes. His looks are similar to a rabbit. Personality His personality is unknown, Though, since he is a SEED, it can be sure that they are loyal to Fifth Sector and to Ishido Shuuji and Kibayama. Plot He appeared in the movie as a defender of Unlimited Shining and fought against Raimon. Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0. Then, he left with the rest of the team. He later reappeared as a defender of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. He later agreeded to have a fun match against Raimon. At the end of the movie he was seen shaking hands with Nishiki. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Onizuka, Zero has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Fujiki Tatsuhiko *'Item': Ultimate Management Manual (究極の管理マニュアル, dropped from either Unlimited Shining or Ancient Dark) *'Player': Dooha *'Player': Youkan After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 7960 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Onizuka, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Fusion of Light and Darkness (光と闇の融合, randomly dropped by Chaos Angels at Tochan's taisen route) *'Item': Chou-chin Obake-chan (ちょうちんオバケちゃん, randomly dropped from Youkai Club (妖怪クラブ)) *'Photo': White Imitation Cat (白いまねき猫の写真, taken in a shop in the Bakumatsu era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Onizuka, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Fusion of Light and Darkness (光と闇の融合, randomly dropped from Ancient Dark at Otonashi Haruna's left taisen route) *'Photo': New Surfboard (新作サーフボードの写真, taken in the equipment store in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Record': Uniform Mania (ユニフォームマニア, get 50 uniforms) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Gra Fa's route only) Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Shine Thousand' *'The Ultima' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Coro Box R' *'Crim Hound' *'ExZero' Navigation Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs Category:Keshin users